Le Totem Tantrique Chinois
by Saewin
Summary: Je suis sure que vous avez déjà reçu des chaînes de lettres par mail, beaucoup vous font ch**r mais vous les ouvrez quand même par curiosité... Voilà ce qui arrive à Harry ce jour là... /!\ homophobes abstenez-vous /!\


**De:** cannon-de-weasley (a) mmail.sor  
**A: **celui-qui-a-survecu (a) voldy.sor  
**Objet:** Re:Re:Re:URGENT!!!

**CE QUI SUIT EST UN TOTEM TANTRIQUE CHINOIS.**

**Vous pouvez ne pas y croire. Cependant l'avertissement est **

**véridique ! LISEZ ENTIEREMENT. VOUS POURRIEZ APPRENDRE **

**QUELQUE CHOSE !!!**

_mouaich, encore une chaine bidon que Ron m'a envoyé..._  
_Pfff ces magicomails__©__ peuvent être très pratiques mais ces spams font vraiment ch. Enfin bon... on va lire quand même, ça peut servir et puis certaines sont marrantes..._

**UN**

**Donnez aux autres plus que ce qu'ils attendent et**

**Faites-le avec plaisir !**

_Mmmh je voudrais bien donner plus à Malfoy que ce qu'il attend... de toute façon je doute qu'il attende même que je l'embrasse simplement alors tout ce que j'aimerais lui faire avec plaisir... Comme l'étaler sur une table et lui faire toutes les choses possibles et imaginables... Et même impossibles et inimaginables, qui sont (ou pas) dans le Kama-Sutra gay!!!  
_

_C'est beau les rêv...fantasmes!!!_

_Et puis quand celui-là se réalisera, les veaudelune danseront..._

_Zut c'est déjà fait..._

_Bon... ben... Les yétis seront chauves..._

_Est-ce normal d'avoir ce fantasme? Non bien sur, quand je ferais quelque chose de normal dans ma vie, Malfoy m'appellera et on se fera une bouffe... _

_Comment ça normalement il faut dire j't'appelle et on se fait une bouffe... _

_Mais je vous emme, et puis pour pouvoir dire ça il faut un destinataire et je parle tout seul...d'abord!_

**DEUX**

**Mariez-vous à un homme/une femme avec qui vous aimez discuter. En vieillissant, converser sera une activité aussi importante que les autres.**

_... Barrez la mention inutile... Euh bah je veux bien me marier avec Dray moi... Par contre est-ce qu'on aime discuter... non. enfin je crois que pour le moment on n'a jamais vraiment essayé de discuter disons... tranquillement. _

_Non les seuls phrases que l'on s'est jamais dites ont toutes été des insultes... Ah non, la fois où on s'est vu la première fois chez Mme Guipure on a parlé, enfin on a échangé quelques mots...C'est un bon début non? _

_Comment ça c'est pas assez?_

_Oh et puis je m'en fous, de toute façon je l'attacherais au lit et on fera l'amour toute les journées et toute les nuits, on n'aura pas besoin de parler... Ou non, mieux! je l'attacherais à moi comme ça il sera obligé de me suivre toute la vie!!!_

_Bon je crois qu'il est temps que je passe à le phrase suivante..._

**TROIS**

**Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous entendez. Ne dépensez pas tout ce que vous avez et ne dormez pas tant que vous voulez.**

_Heureusement encore que je ne crois pas tout ce que j'entends!!! _

_Sinon j'aurais couché avec tout Poudlard pendant mes années de collège, je serais né dans une ferme dans une crèche et des rois mages m'auraient fait comme cadeau de l'or de l'encens et de la myrrhe tandis que des anges parlaient avec des bergers. Ma mère m'aurait d'abord nommé Jesus avant de changer d'avis et de choisir Harry. Et j'aurais transplané directement après ma naissance de Betlehem jusqu'à Squarre Grimmauld pour voir mon parrain et ça aurait décidé mes parents à revenir s'installer au manoir familial des Potters, Godric's Hollow._

_Et puis pour dépenser tout ce que j'ai il me faudrait beaucoup de temps et de volonté en sachant ce qu'il m'attend dans mon coffre à Gringotts. _

_Et en plus je travaille moi!!! Pas comme Malfoy! _

_Tiens d'ailleurs il faudrait que j'arrive à comparer notre fortune une fois... _

_Oui j'organiserais un concours de fortune... Et celui qui gagnerais le concours aurait le droit de recommençer l'année suivante... _

_Ouai pas mal comme prix... _

_A moins que je propose une nuit avec moi... Avec de la chance les Malfoys auront légué beaucoup d'argent à Dray... _

_Non c'est trop risqué!!! _

_Il ne manquerais plus que Crabbe ou Goyle, ou pire Parkinson aient gagné au loto la même semaine et je me retrouverais avec eux au lit... bon d'accord j'abandonne cette idée, c'était stupide je l'avoue._

_Par contre j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que cache le coffre des Malfoys à Gringotts. Peut être que si j'arrive à lui offrir « plus qu'il ne s'y attend » il acceptera de me dire ça... _

_« Ne dormez pas tant que vous voulez » on dirait une malédiction prononcée par Dieu pour punir les vivants. Il s'acharne vraiment sur nous celui-là!!!_

**QUATRE**

**Quand vous dites « je t'aime » soyez-en convaincu.**

_Moi je ne suis convaincu que d'une chose, c'est que je ne dirais jamais je t'aime à Malfoy et ce même si j'en suis vraiment amoureux.  
Les Malfoys n'aiment pas, c'est bien connu!!! _

_NOOOOOON!  
Je ne suis pas a...amoureux de Malfoy quand même..._

_Faut croire que si! _

_Mon Dieu viens à mon secours!!!!!!!!!_

_Ah non c'est vrai il est en plein dans sa malédiction il ne pourra pas m'aider..._

_Ha ha ha!!! Je vous ai bien eu hein? C'était juste la parodie de ma 6è année... Rooh z'êtes pas drôles... Faut savoir s'autodérisionner parfois! _

**CINQ**

**Quand vous dites « je m'excuse », regardez la **

**personne dans les yeux.**

_C'est quoi cette règle encore... _

_De toute façon tout le monde le fait!_

_Non? _

_Comment ça je suis trop naïf? _

_Bah quoi! je m'imagine mal regarder le slip de la personne en face en lui faisant mes excuses... et encore moins lui regarder les oreilles ou le dos! C'est si incompréhensible que ça mon point de vue???_

**SIX**

**Fiancez-vous au moins six mois **

**avant de vous marier.**

_Euh... se marier... C'est une bien belle chose que voilà. Malheureusement je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde y ait le droit... Moi le premier!_

_Et puis... Me Marier avec Malfoy, je crois que c'est un beau rêve, un fantasme même!_

_...que je ne réaliserais jamais._

_Comme si attendre 6 mois ça change quelque chose... Moi je dirais plutôt emménagez ensemble pendant quelque temps... Si vous arrivez à rester chez lui/elle plus de 2 mois sans trop vous taper dessus et vous crêper le chignon c'est bon vous pouvez vous marier... (et là avec les préparatifs du mariage vous serez sur qu'il y aura du crêpage de chignon et vous vous séparerez... Nyark!!!)_

**SEPT**

**Croyez au coup de foudre.**

_Est-ce que ça fait aussi mal qu'un Avada Kedavra? _

_Non sérieusement... un coup de foudre est-ce que ça peut arriver 6 ans après la rencontre de la personne? Parce que je crois que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé: C'est la fois ou j'ai vu Dray pleurer dans les toilettes, je crois que ça a été le choc de ma vie... Et c'est à partir de là que je me suis posé des questions sur ma sexualité... _

_Vous ne voyez pas le rapport? _

_Et bien imaginez votre ennemi, votre némésis en train de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles... Surtout si c'est Draco-Je-Ne-Montre-Jamais-Mes-Sentiments Malfoy... Ca fait un choc traumatique (et ne me dîtes pas que c'est la même chose, je m'en fiche je dis ce que je veux!!!) surtout quand après coup vous vous dîtes qu'il était mignon, et qu'il l'est toujours d'ailleurs..._

_Ca vous épate hein? _

_...cette phrase me fait penser à quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas quoi..._

_réfléchit intensément_

_Ah si Les inconnus avec Jesus!!! (et voilà le retour de Dieu)_

**HUIT**

**Ne riez jamais des rêves d'un autre. Les gens qui n'ont pas de rêves n'ont pas grand chose.**

_Comment rire des rêves? C'est trop horrible de rêver... Imaginez vous retrouver devant Voldy qui torture à coups de Sectusempra et autres joyeusetés des innocents, voir vos amis tout en sachant que ça se passe peut être réellement... Vous auriez envie de rire des rêves des autres après ça vous?_

_Non mais franchement... Ils se foutent de la gueule du monde ceux là... C'est quoi ces questions de m_

**NEUF**

**Aimez profondément et passionnément. Vous pouvez être blessé mais c'est la seule façon de vivre intensément.**

_Euh... déjà fait, déjà fait et toujours déjà fait..._

_Bah oui J'aime profondément et passionnément Draco Malfoy... C'est officiel!!!_

_... même si ça ne m'enchante guère..._

_Je suis aussi blessé... bah oui, tomber amoureux du seul gars sur la planète qui ne vous aime pas c'est quand même un comble..._

_Comment ça prétentieux? Non je suis juste réaliste... J'ai quand même tué le méchant mage noir le plus puissant et du coup sauvé l'humanité!!!_

_Qui ne m'aimerais pas après cet exploit?_

_Oui bon d'accord il reste Malfoy..._

_Merci de tourner le crochet de Basilic dans le journal... Je vous revaudrait ça..._

**DIX**

**En désaccord, combattez dignement. **

**SVP pas d'insultes.**

_Ahlala mes querelles de collège contre Malfoy me manquent... _

_On combattait dignement et moins dignement mais on en arrivait toujours aux mains... Surtout vers la fin._

_Il faut dire que je faisais tout pour le toucher aussi..._

_« SVP pas d'insultes » Pfff... Dieu le retour (après Rambo 4 et Jésus 2, le retour...)_

_Et dire qu'on a fait que ça pendant 7 ans..._

_Son corps contre le mien... ses doigts sur mon visage...ses yeux dans les miens reflêtant ses sentiments, et puis... mes dents dans ses mains... son sang sur les miennes..._

_Q uelle belle époque!!!_

soupire

**ONZE**

**Ne jugez pas les autres par leur famille.**

_Mwahahahaha... smurf... hahaha... _

_Heureusement que tout le monde ne le fait pas... _

_Entre ceux qui n'ont pas de famille (je ne me sens pas visé du tout...) Et ceux qui en ont des mauvaises (personne n'a a se sentir visé...) On serait dans la m si tout le monde nous jugeait par rapport à nos familles..._

_Oops c'est vrai... on m'a toujours jugé par rapport à mes parents morts quand j'avais 1 an... J'étais le héros mis au devant de la scène pour tous ceux qui n'osaient pas, qui avaient peur, pour que les gens croient en un avenir meilleur...  
J'étais un gamin de 11 ans, adulé par tous, porté en triomphe, balancé sur un champ de bataille qui finalement n'était pas la sienne, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Magnifique comme vie n'est-il pas?_

_Et Draco, même moi je l'ai jugé mangemort par rapport à ses parents... C'est bête à dire mais c'est vrai! Ce con prétentieux ne faisait ça que parce qu'on lui avait appris qu'à être ainsi. Il protégeait sa vraie personnalité parce que tout le monde le prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas... Moi le premier! _

_Avant de le voir pleurer..._

**DOUZE**

**Parlez lentement mais pensez rapidement.**

_Magnifique!!!!!! Hyper-Méga-Supra-Giga-Génial!!! Je n'aurais jamais cru trouver ça de ma vie!!!_

_Comment ça cette phrase n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça... _

_Mais bien sur que si!!!_

_Vous ne le remarquez pas???_

_C'est la phrase culte des Malfoys!!!!!!_

_Je suis sur que c'est cette phrase qui est collée sur la porte des toilettes de chaque enfant dès son plus jeune âge là bas, entre « Un Malfoy n'est pas ridicule » et « Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments », pour qu'il la retienne bien!!!_

_C'est la découverte du siècle, que dis-je, du millénaire!!!_

**TREIZE**

**Quand quelqu'un vous pose une question à laquelle vous ne voulez pas répondre, souriez et demandez: « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »**

_OhOhOh!!! C'est la journée des découvertes sur la personne de Malfoy!!! Celle là doit être placée au dessus de son lit!!!_

**QUATORZE**

**Rappelez-vous que les grands amours et les grandes réalisations impliquent de prendre des risques.**

_Je vais m'abstenir!_

_J'ai pris des risques pendant les 18 premières années de ma vie et j'ai pris comme bonne résolution de cette année et de toutes les autres années à venir de ne plus prendre de risques._

_Malheureusement les ennuis ne me lâchent pas. Il suffit de voir qui j'aime pour le savoir!_

_Aurais-je un jour le courage ed le lui dire?_

_Naooon!_

_(Très courageux pour un gryffondor hein?)_

**QUINZE**

**Dites « Dieu te bénisse » **

**quand quelqu'un a éternué.**

_Mais... à quoi ça sert??? De toute façon Dieu a assez à faire avec ses malédictions pour nous bénire juste parce qu'on éternue..._

_C'est bête comme phrase!_

_Imaginez que quand vous dîtes bonjour à quelqu'un il vous réponde à chaque fois "Bonjour, dieu te bénisse..." _

_Et ben Dieu n'aurait plus de temps pour les malédictions... et il serait très en colère... _

_Et vous avez pensé qu'il n'y a plus de Noé sur terre pour nous aider???_

_Eh... En y réfléchissant bien... ça serait génial!!!  
Comme ça on pourrait virer les moustiques!!!_

**SEIZE**

**Quand vous perdez, ne perdez pas la leçon.**

_En mode incompréhension totale_

_Perdre c'est quoi ce mot???_

_D'accord j'avoue, le mode prétentieux ne me va pas du tout mais c'est la seule façon de dire quelque chose __sans passer pour un con _quand on ne comprend pas.

**DIX-SEPT**

**Rappelez vous les 3 R :**

**Respect pour vous ;**

**Respect pour les autres ;**

**Responsabilité pour toutes vos actions.**

_Je connais les 4L, la 3D (j'ai vu ça au futuroscope quand Hermione m'y a entraîné de force... j'ai adoré le passage du tyrannosaure!!!) , les 6 Gars (les trucs pour fumer) mais les 3R... jamais entendu avant..._

_Alors ça dit: « Respect pour vous... » D'accord... Je ne vois pas comment mais je pense avoir un minimum de respect pour moi._

_En tout cas assez pour me nourir comme il faut, dormir suffisemment et ne pas tenter d'attenter à ma vie..._

_« Respect pour les autres » OK aussi, j'ai du respect pour tous ceux qui m'ont aidé pendant la guerre!_

_Par contre je n'ai aucun respect pour les Mangemorts et le ministre qui n'ont rien fait du tout et se sont laissés entraîner là dedans..._

_Ou plutôt m'ont entraîné dedans alors que je n'avais qu'11 ans..._

_ C'est grave Docteur?_

_« Responsabilités pour vos actions » Là aussi je suis d'accord, malgré le fait que ça soit dur d'endosser cette responsabilité, surtout quand mon devoir est de répondre à tous ces journalistes ou de voir ma vie privée étalée sur ces journaux.._

_Ah j'avais oublié... je n'ai pas de vie privée... c'est le néant, nada, rien!!! _

**DIX-HUIT**

**Ne laissez pas une petite dispute **

**blesser une grande amitié.**

_D'accord alors je n'engueulerais pas Ron pour m'avoir envoyé cette nullité de chaîne..._

_Il serait capable de me faire la gueule en me disant que je n'ai pas d'humour etc... c'est qu'il est rancunier en plus le Ronald!!!  
_

**DIX-NEUF**

**Quand vous réalisez que vous avez fait une erreur, prenez immédiatement les mesures **

**pour la corriger.**

_Et quand on est dans l'incapacité d'y remédier??? On fait quoi?_

_Et oui il y a des erreurs qui coûtent la vie d'innocents..._

_Heureusement que Sirius à été repêché du voile par mimi geignarde qui en était tombée amoureuse il y a 25 ans... _

_Et dire que la seule fois où il l'a embrassé, elle est morte pour de bon! _

_Elle avait fait ce pour quoi elle était restée sur terre, être aimée..._

_C'est beau comme histoire non?_

**VINGT**

**Donnez aux autres une deuxième chance. **

**Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. **

**Ce sont des humains.**

_Après les découvertes sur les Malfoys voilà une découverte sur Dumby!!! _

_Incroyable!!!_

_D'ailleurs quand j'y repense, où est-ce qu'il dormais dans le chateau? _

_Et est-ce qu'il avait des toilettes dans son bureau?_

_Ou alors c'était noté sur tous les emballages des bonbons au citron qu'il avalait... Oui je suis sur que c'est ça!!!_

**VINGT ET UN**

**Faites l'amour aussi souvent que possible.**

_Yeahhh! Finalement Dieu n'est pas coincé seulement par ses malédictions, il fait aussi des bonnes lois!_

_Et celle là m'autorise à faire ce que je veux avec Malfoy!!! Je vais pouvoir l'attacher soit au lit soit à moi comme je l'avais prévu et avec la bénédiction de Dieu en plus!!!_

_Comment ça il y a une astérisque que je n'ai pas vu??? Où ça?_

_cherche consciencieusement, appelle la loupe... le microscope optique... électronique?_

_Aaaah!!! Voilà j'ai trouvé... C'est un sadique ce Dieu!_

_ Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit?_

_ Votre partenaire devra être consentant... _

_Et merde!!! J'avais bien dit que c'était des malédictions!!! _

_De toute façon il est Sado ce Dieu!_

_Je suis sur qu'il joue le dimanche après-midi avec Satan à la serveuse et au pervers... et je tiens à vous dire que c'est Dieu le pervers et Satan la serveuse!!! Si si je vous l'assure! _

**VINGT-DEUX**

**Souriez quand vous décrochez le téléphone. **

**Votre interlocuteur l'entendra dans votre voix.**

_Je le ferais, promis!!!_

_Driiiiiiiing!!! _

_Zut c'est Ron qui appelle, j'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler maintenant..._

_Euh... Ils ont dit QUAND vous décrochez non?_

_Mwahaha!!! Et bien si je ne décroche pas je ne suis pas obligé de sourire!!!_

_Ha Ha je suis machiavélique!!!_

_Serpentardement machiavélique!!!_

_Euh... non: Gryffondorement machiavélique... Argl quelle horreur, ça rend mieux en serpentard!!!_

_Choiiiiixpeauuuuuuuu!!!!! On a le droit de changer de maison après avoir fini sa scolarité?_

**Maintenant, la partie amusante !**

_La partie chiante tu veux dire..._

**Ce tantra vous a été envoyé pour la bonne fortune. Il a fait le tour du monde au moins dix fois. Vous aurez un coup de chance dans les quatre prochains jours suivant l'envoi de ce tantra. Envoyez ce tantra aux gens qui, selon vous, ont besoin de chance. N'envoyez pas d'argent car la foi n'a pas de prix.**

_Pourquoi ils parlent d'argent là???_

_Ils sont cons ou quoi? Je suis d'accord que la magie a très bien fusionné avec la technologie pour créer ces magicomails© mais faut pas abuser, on ne peut pas encore envoyer d'argent par le magiconet©..._

_Imaginez envoyer des galions par millions à quelqu'un qui ne s'y attend pas... Le pauvre mourra enseveli sous l'or... Quoi que pauvre... si j'avais pu le faire je l'aurais fait avec Voldy... ça aurait été marrant!!!_

**Ne gardez pas ce message.**

**Le tantra doit quitter vos mains dans les 96 heures, Vous aurez une excellente surprise. ça marche même si vous n'y croyez pas ou n'êtes pas superstitieux.**

**Envoyez ceci Ã au moins 5 personnes et votre vie s'améliorera. **

**0-4 personnes : Votre vie s'améliorera légèrement.**

**5-9 personnes : Votre vie prendra la tournure que vous voulez.**

**9-14personnes : Vous aurez au moins 5 surprises dans les 3 prochaines semaines.**

**15 et plus : Votre vie changera drastiquement !!**

_Pfff, que des conneries tout ça... Limite ce mail était sympa sans ce passage..._

_Tien si je l'envoyais à Draco Malfoy..._

_Mwahaha, je suis sur qu'il va adorer!!!_

**_FIN_**


End file.
